Electronic circuits to divide the frequency of an input clock signal and create an output clock signal with a lower frequency are generally called clock dividers. Clock dividers may be used in a number of applications, e.g., in the feedback loop of a phase-locked loop (PLL). When a clock divider is able to provide greater granularity in the choice of divisors, the result may be a greater ability to reuse existing components in new circuits.